our_eternal_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Izumi Morimiya
Izumi Morimiya is Himura 's cousin and at one time was his arranged wife. The two are very close regardless of what their family wanted from them, and she naturally followed when Himura decided to become immortal and join Nero and co. She is a skilled medic. Appearance Izumi is a very small girl, despite physically being 17 she looks like she should be 14 and is only slightly taller than Lolita though she is just as petite. She embodies the "Yamato Nadeshiko" archetype, often following Himura as though he was her husband as an act of respect. Like Himura her prefered clothing are robes, though when she can't wear them she prefers to go for a nice contemporary style wearing a pair of tights along with a skirt and blouse with non-athletic footwear. Personality Izumi is a very soft-spoken and kind girl who will sometimes get flustered because of her sheer inability to be rude. However she will offer her opinion if asked, though she will always try to make it sound as nice as possible. However her personality turns around when she's in "Medic Mode", and she becomes very serious. She will speak with authority, though still use polite pronouns. Himura has noted that when she enters this state of mind she can be very similar to Captain Unohana, and is very scary when she wants to be. However this is not her true personality, but rather a bi-product of her training. Personal Traits Izumi has very few personal traits that distinguish her from a crowd, as she actually makes it a point to not be seen unless she is needs to do so. History Izumi was born as the last daughter to the head of the Morimiya branch house – the branch family to a minor noble family that acted as retainers to the Kuchiki house. As they were born on the same day and were both the last children produced, it was quickly decided that she would marry her cousin Himura who, while sharing her last name, was a member of the main house. As she grew up Himura was her only real friend – she was bullied by her siblings because of her frail body, and was often defended by Himura. The two were very close and eventually entered the Shinigami Academy together despite the initial protest of Izumi’s father of her doing so. While in the academy they met Nero and his group – who had been recruited off of the streets due to their naturally high abilities. Though Himura and Nero got off on the wrong foot, she enjoyed her small conversation with Crystal, Jackie, Lolita, Ling, and Tomoyo even though she didn't talk much. However after this she didn't see them much because of Himura's issues with Nero. One day while on a training mission to the human world some fellow classmates smuggled along some Hollow bait as a prank. However they accidentally activated it and called real Hollows to their location. After being separated from Nero and Himura, Izumi tried to take care of the wounded with Ling while Crystal, Jackie, Lolita, and Tomoyo took care of the hollows. After Himura and Nero had become friends through battling by each other's side, she began to see more of their group and started talking a little more (though she was still rather shy). Eventually she was reassigned to the 4th Division and was trained in Medical skills, managing to climb up the ladder quickly due to her very good spiritual control. She and Himura took the Blood Pearls only a few days before the Quincy Invasion of Soul Society. Equipment Izumi's main form of offense and defense is her Zanpakuto. However it is an Illusion Type which doesn't offer much power in either case, so she usually plays a supporting role. Izumi also has her own Xtransceiver in light-blue. Izumi has a Black Cloak for added defense. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Poor Physical Strength: Izumi's body is very frail, and always has been. She is most definitely not a physical fighter in any way. Sword Practitioner: Izumi knows how to use her Zanpakuto's blade, even though she's not really fit to fight. High Speed: Izumi is quite adept at the use of Flash Steps. Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Izumi has a good deal of magical power, which is needed for her Medical Magic. Master Spiritual Control: Izumi by far has the most control over her power in the entire group, capable of finely directing her power through the body to the source of an injury or ailment, rather than spending more energy than needed over the entire area. Magic Medical Magic is a blanket term for all of the magic that falls under Izumi's specialty. She knows numerous spells that range from healing cuts, fading bruises, to setting bones and even shocking a heart back into rhythm. Demon Arts "Kidou" are the origins of Izumi's magic style, learned as standard for Shinigami. Category:Characters